


stir crazy

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [11]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd forgotten how quiet it is here without people around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stir crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Stir Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964983) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Originally written for the prompt "it's quiet when the kids are gone" at [rthstewart's three sentence ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267).

"Huh," Flynn said, glancing up from the artifact he'd been tinkering with and looking around the place, "I'd forgotten how quiet it is here without people around."

"Mmm," Eve replied, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in and closing her eyes, "It's nice isn't it?

"Oh, thank God," Eve said, not a minute later, when Cassandra popped up requesting their assistance.


End file.
